1. Field of the Invention
In manufacturing an LCD substrate, a semiconductor layer, an insulation layer, and an electrode layer formed on the LCD substrate are electively etched to form a predetermined pattern thereon. In the etching process, a size-reduced circuit pattern is transferred to a photoresist by photolithography technique as in the case of a semiconductor wafer. Then, the LCD substrate is developed.
2. Description of the Related Art
More specifically, after the LCD substrate is cleaned by a cleaning device, an adhesion treatment device performs a pre-treatment to improve the fixing performance of the photoresist to the LCD substrate. Then, the LCD substrate is cooled by a cooling device. Thereafter, a resist application device coats the LCD with the photoresist substrate to form a photoresist film, namely, a photosensitive film thereon. After the photoresist film is heated by baking treatment which is performed by a heating treatment device, an exposing device exposes the photoresist film to light beams in correspondence to a predetermined pattern. After the LCD substrate is developed by a developing device, a developing solution is cleaned with a rinsing liquid such as pure water to complete the developing treatment.
Spin rinsing method is known as a method of cleaning the developing solution. In this method, a treatment solution such as a developing solution is supplied to the surface of the LCD substrate held by a spin chuck serving as a holding means. Then, the LCD substrate is horizontally rotated to wash away the developing solution or the like with pure water.
However, in the treating device which is used in the spin rinsing method, the spin chuck is made of aluminum alloy. Thus, when a rinsing liquid consisting of pure water is supplied to the LCD substrate by rotating the spin chuck, the LCD substrate is charged by a friction between the pure water and the LCD substrate. As a result, there is a possibility that a device formed in the charged LCD substrate is destroyed by static electricity. Even in the case of an LCD substrate not accommodating the device, a discharge occurs between the LCD substrate and a feeding arm, which causes the feeding arm to generate noises. Thus, a feeding device having the feeding arm may have a trouble.